


Rewarded with Betrayal

by ChaosEra



Series: Fake Achievement Hunter Family [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Crew as Family, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Feelings, Jackeoff - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Character, Trans Jack Pattillo, Trans Michael Jones, past trauma, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosEra/pseuds/ChaosEra
Summary: After the dust clears and the bloods been cleaned from the streets, can what's left of the Fakes be put back together, or will the crew be shattered forever?---Written for Creative Writing class two months ago (I believe it was my final project?), but I used it as an excuse to finally get something for this story down. Also, there's a cover for this (again, it's two months old) on my Instagram (sky.chaotic).





	1. The Calm Before the Storm

The penthouse in the upper hills of Los Santos was bustling with activity. The crew inside was moving quickly, finishing the last of preparations before their heist.

Kingpin and his Pilot were going over the getaway plan a final time while the Golden Boy and Mogar were closing and locking up the rooms around the penthouse. The Vagabond and Sniper were loading bullets into their respective weapons, whispering small remarks to each other.

Finally, Kingpin cleared his throat, calling attention to himself. The crew looked to him, stopping what they were doing.

"Alright boys, everyone know their jobs and positions?"

"Michael and I are the distractions," Golden Boy spoke up, his British accent causing him to slur Mogar's real name a bit.

"Ray and I are on watch duty. Anyone we don't want there, get rid of," the Vagabond retold.

"And that leaves Geoff to grab the goods and me as the getaway driver for him. You guys are on your own for getting away, but there'll be plenty of get away cars to choose from," the Pilot (and only female of the group) finished.

"Good. Let's get this show on the road."

And with that, the crew headed out.


	2. The Shot That Was Heard Around the City

Of course something went wrong. With their fantastic luck, the Twitches had shown up and had started a fight. Now, the Fake Achievement Hunter Crew were pinned against three of their own getaway cars, only one left that was able to be driven.

"Sniper, where are you?! Why aren't you taking these guys out?!" Geoff's desperation rang clear as his voice came over the comms. There wasn't a response from Ray, but instead, from another member of the Fakes.

Everyone watched in horror as a bullet ripped through Michael, way too close for comfort to where his heart was. His pistol dropped his hand as he let out a glass-shattering scream, collapsing into a pile and using his good arm to try and apply pressure to the gun-inflicted wound. His hands were weak and shaky, so it didn't anything for him.

Mogar, the man known as the most aggressive members of the Fakes, was now curled up and sobbing in pain after being shot by another member of his own crew.

Seemingly within seconds, the Vagabond was at his side, jacket off and using the clothing piece to put pressure on the heavily bleeding wound. The Pilot was calling orders for backup and medic, her entire body shaking and panic in her voice. 

"Mission failed," rang Ray's voice through the comms, and with it, the pounding of Golden Boy's feet against concrete as he ran, tears brimming in his green eyes.

The Sniper had betrayed them in the worst way possible.


	3. Kingpin

Geoff's tattooed arms wrapped tightly around his wife, holding her close as she wailed into his chest. He didn't speak, fearing that any attempts to comfort the ginger-haired woman would lead him to breaking down as well. He had to be strong for his family.

The facade that Geoff attempted to put on wasn't nearly as convincing as he believed it to be. He was cracking under the pressure, his heartache echoing in his physical appearance. 

His short black hair disheveled, his usually well-trimmed facial unkempt. Heavy bags weighed under his blue eyes from the long nights without rest, and his skin was paling even in the bright Los Santos sun.

Geoff could feel his wife's breaths becoming steadier, and she pulled away from him. One look at her caused Geoff's heart to ache a bit more. Her caramel eyes were reed and puffy, tears staining her pale freckled cheeks.

"Get some rest, Jack," he whispered, kissing her forehead. She shook her ehad, standing up from her seat on the couple's shared bed.

"I...I-I have to watch Michael. Trevor said he should be waking up soon and I don't want him to be alone. You know how he gets, especially with how much medication he's on."

Standing up, he stood in Jack's way, grabbing her hands. She didn't fight against him, which was uncharacteristic of her. She was exhausted, and this was the nail in the coffin.

"I'll watch him. Honey, please, you need to rest." Jack didn't respond, simply looking down and sighing.

"Okay..." she mumbled, heading back to bed, leaving Geoff to go and look after Michael.

Walking out the door, Geoff closed it behind him, attempting to be as quiet as possible. He grimaced at the soft "click" sound it had made. The penthouse was completely silent, something Geoff wasn't used to anymore.

Before the Fakes, Geoff had lived alone in the huge place, so quiet was normal back them. Occasionally, his old crewmates Burnie and Gus would visit, but that was when he was still apart of the Cockbites.

After meeting Jack, taking in Ryan and Michael, and becoming the crew they were, the silence became almost deafening.

The thought of Ryan's name made Geoff silently whimper. He'd been the first member of the Fakes by technicality after Jack had brought him to the penthouse late one night. Ryan had only been twelve at the time, and from what Geoff and Jack had gotten from him, he'd been attacked by his own parents. That one explanation had been all the two needed to know that Ryan was there to stay.

Ryan had always been talkative, constantly chattering about the smallest of things. He used to mess up his words a lot as well, and Jack would tease him for it. But now, he was silent. He hadn't spoken since the incident. Geoff knew that besides Michael, Ryan had taken it the worse, more mentally than physically.

Geoff stopped at Ryan's door now the he was in his mind. Cautiously, Geoff pushed Ryan's door open slightly, peaking in.

The sight of Ryan caused Geoff's breath to hitch. The older teenager was curled up, seemingly sound asleep. However, the illusion was broken by the occasional whimper escaping his lips, and Geoff frowned. Fully entering his room, Geoff went and kneeled beside Ryan's bed, brushing some of Ryan's long dirty blonde hair out of his face.

"It'll get better kiddo, I promise," he whispered before kissing Ryan on top of his head. He pulled more of Ryan's dark blue comforter over him before standing up and close the door behind as he left.

He didn't even glanced at the door next to Ryan's. The very thought of who used to stay in made Geoff grit his teeth. All that room served as now was a reminder of Geoff's failure. His failure to protect his crew, _his family._

Finally, Geoff arrived at Michael's temporary room. It was one of the several extra rooms in the penthouse, one they had transformed into a recovery room for those who were badly injured. Geoff was slightly grateful that he hadn't been in there often; he was careful. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he entered.

The sight was heart-wrenching. There, laying hooked up to several machines, was Michael. He was covering in bruises and bandages, the main area being covered up being the left part of his chest. He looked pathetic and tiny. A red, over-sized shirt, one of Ryan's, hung around his chest. It was a request from Jack, so Michael would be a bit more comfortable when he wope up, since they couldn't let him wear his chest binder. It restricted his breathing, and no one wanted to take any chances of problems arising.

Michael had been looking forward to top surgery for a near six months at that point. Now, Geoff had no idea how long Michael would have to wake thanks to 

Geoff's breath hitched, tears threatening to fall. That worthless piece of shit ruined everything. All their plans, their state of mins, _everything._

Geoff could feel tears falling down his face as he sat in a chair next to Michael's bed. He didn't try and stop them. He didn't have the strength. Shakily, he took Michael's hand within his own. It was warm, and Geoff knew he was alive, but the lack of response from Geoff's touch reminded him at how close he had been to death. How close Geoff had been to losing his son.

Geoff bowed his head, silently praying to whatever God was out there and listening for mercy. Not for Geoff, but for his family. They could beat him down, drag him kicking and screaming through the dirt, whatever they wanted, and Geoff would take it. But as he prayed, he begged and pleaded for them to leave his family be.

His wife deserved better. Jack deserved the world and more.

Michael deserved to be loved after everything he'd gone through.

Ryan deserved to be happy for everything he'd fought for.

They all deserved better.

The feeling of tightness brought Geoff out of his self-loathing prayers, and his blue eyes locked with a set of half-opened brown eyes.

"Dad...?" Michael croaked, his voice hoarse and shaky. "Where...am I? What...happened...?"

Before Geoff could answer, he felt himself freeze up.

"Where's Gavin?"


End file.
